A Demon's Love
by Uchizaki
Summary: Naruto releases the Kyuubi. Kyuubi claims to love Naruto. A demon's love is quite different. Warnings: Violence, rape, yaoi, mature readers only! One sided KyuuNaru, slight NaruSaku


**A/N: A fic that's produced when my mind threatened to go emo. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other fics, just taking a welcome small break from them =)**

**Warnings: Mature content, rape, yaoi, some what graphic violence, torture, slight NaruSaku (I don't know why! It's one of my least fav pairings! Ah well)**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! -M. Kishimoto shoves a gun into my temple- Uh... -sweatdrops- I mean... naruto as in "Fishcake" heh heh, You people all know I don't own 'the' Naruto.**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

"Inu, Tori, Saru, Itsugi …" Naruto chanted, eyes closed, focusing all of his chakra into his stomach area, and quickly formed the hand seals with his tan calloused hands. He was training out in the forest of death when Kyuubi informed him that there was an ancient jutsu that can make a jinchuuriki human again, by drawing out the bijuu.

At first, Naruto was really skeptical about the whole thing. _What if you chose to rampage again after I let you out?_ The blond asked his inner demon, _would you hurt anyone? or attempt to destroy the Hidden Leaf again?_ The fox shook his furry head with a serious look in his dark blood red eyes, and promised that he won't. Naruto fully trusted Kyuubi and believed him. Afterall, it was Kyuubi that had consciously gave him his chakra and healed his life-threatening wounds; why would he hurt others?

So now, after being taught the needed hand signs and the major focuses of the technique, Naruto, eager for the villagers to stop mistreating him, to recognize him as something other than the nine-tailed fox, had started the ancient jutsu, and fierce entwined red and blue chakra saturated the air. He didn't give a single thought about what Kyuubi would look like when he came out while he performed the jutsu. Then, after about twelve more difficult hand signs, Naruto yelled,

"Secret Jutsu: Demon Purge!!" The blond snapped open his determined cerulean eyes and slammed his chakra-enforced right palm into the Kyuubi Seal on his abdomen area.

For a few moments, nothing happened, and the blond started to wonder if he did something wrong, but a split second later-

"GWAAAAARGH!! Gwoah…GAAAAAAh!!!" the agonized jinchuuriki screamed as intense chakra and pain coursed through his fragile body, and bold red chakra started to pour out his mouth slowly in a viscous bubbly stream.

The powerful chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune continued to pour out of its vessel's throat, damaging the blood vessels and causing immense pain for five whole minutes. But the five minutes seemed like five years to Naruto, who is on the edge of unconsciousness.

Finally, the last of the red vicious chakra had leaked out, and the whisker marks started to fade from the blond's tan cheeks. The seal on his stomach also disappeared. The demon was finally out. Naruto collapsed on the ground and fainted, but he had a small smile on his lips, little did he know that he had just condemned himself. The nine-tailed fox's vile chakra took on a human form, with long hair as red as blood that flowed down his broad shoulders, reddish orange eyes with black slits, a pale overall muscular, toned body, and no clothes on. He had the perfect body, standing almost seven feet tall; he was a sex-god incarnate. It's true, thousands of demons and humans alike fell head over heels with him when he was out.

Kyuubi smirked, _the kit was so damn dense and stupid, to listen to me, an evil demon lord, without any questions…Heh heh heh, he never fails to amuse me_, the demon thought, and glanced at the orange and black heap on the ground. Blood was dripping out of the unconscious ninja's mouth, but otherwise he looked fine.

The nine-tailed fox sighed, walked over to the boy, and knelt down. He drew chakra into his right hand and it glowed a transparent green, then he gently placed that healing chakra enhanced hand on the-most-surprising-ninja-of-Konoha's throat, patching it back up quickly.

He observed the object of his lust and desire closely, he was finally able to physically touch Naruto, his love, his self-proclaimed mate, for the very first time. Kyuubi smiled, like a smile of a crazed man that's ready to take life. _Soon…_ he told himself, _soon I'll have him_, _soon he'll be crying out my name_. The demon was getting a hard on just thinking about that.

The red haired demon lord leaned down and planted a small kiss on the unconscious blond's lips, then he caressed the now whiskerless face softly, liking the feeling of the smooth tan skin against his hand. He unzipped the ninja's black and orange jacket soundlessly, lifting up his black under shirt, and licked the slim muscular chest, savoring the taste of the oblivious blond's sweat. It tasted uniquely salty to the slightly aroused demon.

Finally, Kyuubi stopped his administrations reluctantly and reminded himself that his love was still unconscious. Hoisting Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of grain, the demon lord, without forming hand seals, teleported away soundlessly, replaced by a small white cloud.

---Few Hours Later---

Naruto opened his azure eyes slowly and blinked._ Where am I?_ He thought and sat up restlessly and looked around. He was in a spacious dome shaped cave. Then he realized that his neck and his back ached, must be from sleeping on the stone floor, he mused. _But why am I in a cave?_ Naruto thought and said, "Hello?" It came out in a coarse whisper. Bewildered, the blond tried again, this time he felt a little bit of pain in his throat. Then he remembered what happened. He drew out and released Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, didn't he?

Naruto lifted up his black shirt quickly and ran some chakra throughout his body. Then he looked down at his stomach area, where the Fourth's seal is supposed to be, and found nothing.

_He's really out then…isn't he…_Naruto thought. A part of him rejoiced, because now he's just as human as everybody else now, but another part of him was slightly sad, who's gonna heal him when he got wounded on missions? The blond sighed soundlessly, and jumped when he heard a deep smooth voice.

"Well, you're finally awake, kit."

Naruto froze. Only one person, well, one demon, to be specific, called him "kit". He slowly turned around towards the voice and stared deeply into a pair of crimson slitted eyes, captured by the wild ferocious gleam that those eyes held. "K-kyuubi?" Naruto muttered coarsely in shock and surprise, staring at the red haired man and absorbing his features, unconsciously checking him out. The startled ninja was very surprised… he never imagine that the nine-tailed fox, would be so…sexy? No. no no no no no no. he did not just think that! He, Uzumaki Naruto, is as straight as a pole, always have been! The man, demon, whatever, was just quite…handsome, yeah that's it.

Kyuubi smirked, it's a shame that he stole some clothes from the village when the blond was unconscious and wore them, now that his love is looking him over. _Maybe I should take them off again…_he mused, but that would startle the already startled blond even more, so he, with a bit of a resistance from his inner pervert, restrained himself. Instead, he slowly stepped towards the staring ninja and hugged him loosely, muttering, "You're staring, kit…"

Naruto's mind registered what was going on slowly. He's being hugged by that sexy- no, handsome man. He inhaled some air quickly and pushed the demon away roughly, but he already caught the red haired demon's scent, and the blond had to admit that he liked that smell. It smelled faintly like cinnamon, and a little metallic, like iron or something. Suddenly he realized that he had just shoved a nine-tailed demon fox away, and slowly looked up to see if the towering demon was angry.

But instead of seeing an intense glare of anger, or a deep scowl, Naruto saw that Kyuubi was smirking, and staring at him in such a way that pierced his very soul. A corner of the fox's mouth was lifted up in his smirk, showing some sharp white teeth. "Fiesty, I like that." The fox licked his lips seductively. Naruto shuddered unconsciously.

The fox smirked again, seeing the object of his affection quiver, and even though he wanted to jump him there and then, he hesitantly turned around and walked over to the side of the cave, and sat down.

"So, I assume that you have a lot of questions for me, don't you, kit?" Kyuubi asked, motioning for the blond to sit. Demons can act civilized if they wanted to, believe it or not.

Naruto walked over to the other side of the cave, keeping an eye of the demon fox the whole time, and also sat down. Looking up, he found those crimson red eyes staring intently at him, and gulped, "W-well, uh, yeah. I got plenty of questions for you. Why are you like that? I mean, shouldn't you, like, be a fox? Not a human?"

Kyuubi grunted in amusement and answered with his deep voice, "I can switch between my forms at will, it's just easier to do "normal" stuff in this form. If I wanna go on a rampage or something, to sastisfy my bloodlust, I'd use my fox form, yeah." What he didn't mention was that since he's free for the first time in eighteen years, he is still slowly recovering his chakra. Right now he's chakra is about 15% or so, but that's still enough to take out multiple jounins at a time.

The blond shuddered and started to have second thoughts about releasing the demon, "W-what do you p-plan to do now? Since you're out of your prison, me?" He asked hesitantly, and prepared himself for the demon's answer. He had a good guess on what the fox is gonna say, but he wanted to be sure.

"Well," the demon mused, "That's a good question. I certainly can't try to wipe out Konohagakure now, can I?" the redhead propped his chin up with his hand and muttered amusedly, "Actually, it doesn't sound so bad…"

"Of course you can't! You promised!" The blond interrupted the demon rudely, cerulean eyes glaring right into the Kyuubi's amused blood red orbs.

"Of course I won't you baka." Kyuubi grumbled loudly, "Let me continue." Naruto nodded apologetically and silently motioned for the demon lord to go on. "When I first got sealed into a sucker like you by the Yondaime Hokage, who's your father by the way, you're kind of stupid not to have figured that out, when pretty much everybody else knew that, anyways-"

"WHAAAAT!?!? I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto yelled, his azure eyes widening so much that it looked like they were about to pop out. He stood up and strode quickly in front of Kyuubi and yanked the surprised demon up to his feet by his shirt swiftly and yelled into the fox's face, "And you're telling me just now!? What the hell!!!"

Kyuubi glared angrily into the pained azure eyes and commanded, "Put me down you ignorant human! Who do you think you are to scream into my face, Huh?" Demons hated to be interrupted.

Naruto finally let the realization of what his action sink into his mind, and retreated swiftly, cowering into a ball in a corner of the cave. He shuddered in dread, horrified of what he had just done, angering the proud and powerful nine-tailed fox.

"P-p-please… f-forgive me… I didn't mean to… please don't hurt me…" Naruto whimpered, on the verge of tears from fright. This is it, I'm gonna die now, the blond thought dejectedly, I always knew that my big mouth was gonna be the death for me…

Kyuubi glared at the terrified huddled up ninja and his eyes softened, just a little bit. He sighed and strode slowly towards the now panicking blond. He sat down besides the blond and slipped an arm behind the ninja's neck. Naruto looked up, surprise shining in his sky blue eyes, making him look so utterly adorable, and stared at the other man.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" the ninja said in a small timid voice, as he looked at the demon with round teary azure eyes, and all control and restraint that the Kyuubi had on his perverted inner self broke loose as he, with a animalistic snarl, crashed his lips against the blond's pink ravishable ones. Immediately he flipped the blond ninja onto his back with the Kyuubi on top of him. He quickly slipped his long tongue into the surprised Naruto's mouth when the blond gasped in shock, quickly mapping out every minute detail of his previous vessel's warm moist cavern. The younger male tasted like… strawberries, who would've guessed? He enjoyed the friction and the heat that the other smaller body provided immensely. He felt, rather than heard Naruto moan, and smirked into the kiss, continuing to French with the other's small pink tongue. Their teeth clashed occasionally as their tongues dueled, well, more like Kyuubi exercising his dominance while the smaller man tried to put up some futile resistance.

Then the blond's senses came back to him, returning from a journey that started when the fox started to kiss him. Naruto was surprised, terrified, shocked, mildly angry, and just a little teeny bit excited at the same time. That sexy man's kissing him! He thought to himself happily. Then he remembered a little detail, yes, a very, very miniscule detail. The man that was kissing him happens to be a top-notch powerful demon fox that can kill him at any given time, and he was a male, a guy! Naruto quickly slid his hand between his small slim torso and the other's hard muscular chest and pushed slightly, not wanting to anger the nine-tailed fox further, he only applied enough force to let the demon know that he wanted them to stop kissing.

Kyuubi reluctantly pulled away, and observed the flushed panting boy beneath him. The blond lay on the hard stone cave floor, head turned to the side, lips slightly apart, cheeks a deep pink color, hair more tousled up than usual, his slender chest rising and falling slowly, taking in and breathing out air rhythmically. Kyuubi's body twitched, it's so hard not to jump and take the panting blond here and now. His animalistic nature is threatening to take over, so he got off the ninja reluctantly, stood up, and offered Naruto his hand, to help him up.

Naruto blinked lazily. That kiss was awesome, even if he didn't actually want it. It was also his first kiss, since the accidental one with Sasuke-teme didn't count. Okay, I'll admit it, the blond thought; I liked that kiss, very much. I kinda enjoyed every part of his kiss, his tongue, roaming my mouth, his body, on top of my own, his slender, muscular legs intertwined with my slim legs, the heat that we shared, the delicious friction that we caused, his hair cascading around my head, every fiber of his being excites me, Naruto concluded. But that doesn't mean I love him, or even like him. I'm just…physically attracted to him. Yeah that's it. Then he saw a broad hand above him. Gazing up, he looked into Kyuubi's blood crimson eyes, and saw a lot of emotions reflected in those orbs.

Kyuubi smiled, twitched his hand, and said, "C'mon, kit, let's go."

Naruto grinned and snatched the offered hand and was pulled up swiftly by the fox, who immediately captured the blond in a bone-crushing hug. As much as Naruto enjoyed being hugged mercilessly by the taller man, if he didn't say something, he was sure his poor ribs are gonna snap any second. So he muttered breathlessly, "Aagh, K-kyuu, c-can't b-breathe…"

Kyuubi released his hold, lifted his previous vessel's face, and kissed him soundlessly. Naruto moaned as his legs threatened to turn into jelly due to the demon fox's passionate kiss. Then he remembered, he should fall in love with a demon, or even like a demon. The blond squirmed and tried to pull away. However, the red haired man wrapped his pale arms around the smaller male's slim slender body and pulled Naruto against himself, eliciting another forced moan from the ninja, arousing the Kyuubi even further. He growled into the kiss and sneaked his hand into the blond's black undershirt. Naruto twitched and blushed fiercely as he felt the pale hand feel its way around his torso. He broke apart from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths, as he felt two fingers tweak one of his already hardened nub teasingly.

"A-aaah, Kyuu…" Naruto muttered and tried to pull the intruding hand out of his shirt, but Kyuubi started to lift his black undershirt up above his head, effortlessly taking the troublesome clothing off and chucking it to the side. "Wait-" Naruto pleaded, but it only turned the nine-tailed fox on even more. Then with a growl, the demon lowered the blond onto the floor, on top of some blankets that he had stolen before along with the clothes, as gently as he can in his aroused state. Crawling over his lover quickly, he swept his long pink tongue roughly over the tan body below, causing the blond to grip onto the demon's fox tightly in pleasure. In a way, Naruto enjoyed, no, he craved for the redhead's touch, but another part of him was utterly repulsed by the demon's ministrations. Once again, he tried futilely to push the much stronger demon off, but to no avail.

Kyuubi slowly and seductively licked the skin on Naruto's collarbone, drawing a small mewl from the aroused blond. The demon lord smirked and bit down harshly, breaking the thin skin and drawing precious red blood. The blond screamed lightly, feeling the pain. Kyuubi licked the spot apologetically, lapping up the delicious blood, then moved upwards and covered his previous vessel's mouth with his own, giving the blond another mind blowing kiss. Kyuubi decided that Naruto's blood tasted better than any other liquid he had ever tasted. I could easily get addicted to this human, the demon thought.

They broke apart after a few seconds, when Kyuubi couldn't take it any longer as the smaller male's erection rubbed deliciously against his own. With a growl, the demon fox unzipped the zipper on the blond's pants, well, more like ripped the zipper off, anyways, he reached for his previous vessel's manhood, his hand centimeters away-

"N-no! Stop!" Naruto cried and scuffled backwards after slapping away the slightly shocked older male's hand. The blond was still on the ground, propped up by an elbow, and half naked. He looked at the annoyed demon with horror reflecting in his eyes. No, he can't let a male, no less a demon, do that to him! It's just, so wrong! Naruto shook his head quickly and muttered, "You can't, you're a male, a-and I'm a male too, it's- it's not right…" The blond looked down and tried hard to will his erection away. He didn't want this, did he? No of course not, this is just a natural bodily reaction when you make out with someone else, right?...right? He's not attracted or turned on by a guy, right? He stared downwards at his still erect manhood and grimaced. He sat up slowly and hugged his legs. Uzumaki Naruto is gay, at least bi, he concluded. He loves Sakura doesn't he? In fact, he was gonna confess his undying love to the pink haired shinobi after he finished his training session in the forest of death. After all, during these years, Sakura had come to care for him, unlike before when she ignored him. She was like an older sister to him now, and he has started to love her, more than a friend. He shook those thoughts out of his head for now and instead focused back to the present. He lifted his head slightly to see what the demon fox was doing, but found himself captured in a slighty crazed intense gaze emitted from crimson eyes, and gulped. "Uh, I-I mean… let's j-just not do that… okay?" Naruto muttered meekily.

At first, Kyuubi was shocked that his hand was so roughly slapped away, as if it was a contagious disease. No one, not any other demons or humans, male and female, ever resisted his charm, no one ever pushed him away. Kyuubi found himself glaring intensely at the still blushing, half naked, smaller male and frowned. "I'm hurt, Naru-chan, how could you push me away so roughly? When I was just about to show you my love, my eternal dedication for you?" the demon fox stood up with a sigh and placed a hand over his chest dramatically.

"U-um, Kyuubi, just drop it and let me go… I'm sick of this, just leave and go fuck some other whore senseless! Nobody else should resist your charm. So go ahead, and get out of my life." Naruto, working up his courage, slowly got up on his feet and picked up his discarded undershirt and jacket. His blush was gone and his erection willed away by a mental picture of Lee in a bra. A determined look replaced the hormonal drive on his face, as he started to walk towards the entrance, or exit, whatever, of the cave, determined to get away from the insane red haired man calmly, hopefully not angering him further. "I think I'm already in love with someone else anyways…" Naruto whispered under his breath and zipped up his jacket zipper. Unfortunately Kyuubi heard that, with his heightened senses.

His last sentence shouldn't have been uttered to an enraged sex-deprived demon. If only Naruto could see the bitter angry expression on the handsome older male's face, he'd have realized that he shouldn't have said that.

A low menacing growl saturated the air with fierce burning chakra, sending painful tingles all over the blond's tan skin. Naruto cried out in shock and found that he couldn't move, being trapped by the now condensing chakra. The red dense chakra took the form of ropes and clasped around the blond's arms and legs, pinning his arms to his side, and binding his legs together..

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed in pain as the ropes continued to tighten, threatening to crush its captive's ribs, digging painfully into skin. S-shit, Naruto thought…

"Is that stupid Sakura bitch that important to you, kit?" Kyuubi's voice resonated through the chakra saturated air like a ringing copper bell, his voice was dripping with hate and malice. "Will you go as far as to defy a demon lord for a worthless pink haired bitch that loves that Uchiha kid? She doesn't love you! Never has, and she'll never will! Unlike me!" Naruto was about to object when Kyuubi snatched the ends of the chakra ropes that held the struggling blond, and the demon lord pulled his captive around, using his thumb and index finger to tilt Naruto's trembling chin up, capturing those terrified innocent azure eyes with his anguish filled orbs. Naruto whimpered slightly, being stared down and trapped in emotion filled eyes. "A-aah, K-kyuu, don't-"

"How can I stop when you say it like that? Now be a good little kit and I'll make you forget all about Sasuke." Kyuubi muttered more gently and huskily, taken over my lust. He closed his eyes and summoned a lavish king-sized bed into the bland stone cave. Then he dragged the protesting blond over and threw him not so gently onto the soft bed. Immediately, Kyuubi jumped, landing lightly, formed new red chakra ropes and with a fluid sweep of his arms, slashed his other ropes open.

Naruto, a split second after his bonds have been broken, tried to leap up and just get the hell out of there, tears welling up in his azure eyes, only to be roughly pushed down. He felt his arms yanked upwards, and struggled adamantly, but his strength was no match for the aroused demon's. Soon, the blond's wrists were tied tightly to the right post of the giant bed. Naruto was sobbing openly now. "N-no, Kyuu-"

"Awww, is Naru-chan scared?" Kyuubi mocked and produced more ropes with his unlimited chakra, and tied the broken blond's upper body onto the soon to be tainted bed. He ripped off all the sobbing ninja's clothing effortlessly and tossed the shreds off the bed carelessly. Next, he hurriedly got rid of his own uncomfortable clothes, his erection springing up proudly, showing the nine-incher off to the world. He smirked cruelly as he placed his hand on his now-angry captive's groin, grabbing his limp member, slowly pumping it back up to full hardness.

Naruto was getting pissed off. His face was grim after being hit with the realization that he'll probably die, started to furiously thrash on the bed, against all his restraints, his anger overcoming his fear.

"Kyuubi you fucking bastard! Get the hell off of me! You son of a bitch!" The blond cursed and kicked his free legs forcefully against the older male's torso, and with a grunt, Kyuubi staggered back off the bed from the unexpected barrage of violent kicks.

Kyuubi glared at the helpless bound human with shock, anger, lust, furiousity, and other hostile emotions. Nobody had had the nerve to fight back against him, the nine-tailed demon lord. Naruto Uzumaki sure was the number one most surprising ninja. Well, the ignorant little brat needed to be taught a lesson of obedience. He chuckled evilly, a thought popping into his twisted mind, and declared,

"Well, aren't you the feisty one… Naru-chan." His gaze hardening, he continued, "You need to be taught some very painful lessons-"

"Bring all hell on! You fucking fox! I deserve all of it for actually believing and trusting you, you fucking animal!" Naruto screamed in defiance, glaring the best glare he can muster in his trapped state.

"That's it you little whore!" Kyuubi exploded, "I hadn't planned to actually do this, 'cuz even demons have a heart, but you are forcing me to… Naru-chan… wait right there like a good little toy for me, I'll be back…" The demon fox simply disappeared, replaced with a small white cloud, not giving his blond prisoner a chance to retort.

"…Fuck…" Naruto muttered, closing his eyes, resigning to his fate…

---Meanwhile, in Konoha---

Sakura walked happily down the streets of Konoha with Ino in tow. They had just got done with a busy day of clothes shopping. Girls had to stay up to the latest trends! So they walked down the road towards the Yamanaka's floral shop, chatting busily, debating the recent gossips. Sakura waved goodbye cheerfully to the long haired blond as she quickly walked into their house, but not before waving back, and yelling, "Naruto's mine when he gets back from training in the forest of death! Forehead!" And before the pink haired shinobi can retort, the door slammed shut.

Sakura sighed. Yes, since Sasuke-kun left, Naruto has become the village's new heartthrob. His own fanclubs had just started to form, including both rabid female and more secretive male members. She herself had noticed the blond's innate beauty long ago, but had chased after Sasuke, like every other girl, just 'cuz it was the "in" thing to do. She just recently accepted her love for the knucklehead ninja, but she have to yet to tell him.

"I wonder how Naruto's training is going right now…" Sakura wondered out loud, bored on her walk back home, "When he comes back I'll definitely confess my feelings to him!" Inner-Sakura pumped her fist animatedly, fire kindling in her eyes. Little did she know that she's being trailed by a tall hooded stranger who had covered his/her chakra very well.

"Man I'll never get home at this rate! Gotta take some alley shortcuts!" the female kunoichi mumbled and turned left into a small shady narrow alley. She started to get this feeling that she's being followed.

Suddenly she turned around, green eyes shining sharply, and yelled, "Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" She quickly pulled a kunai out of her weapon holster and twirled in her hand, getting into a battle stance.

"Well well," a smooth deep voice whispered behind the medical nin, "You're quite good, little lady, just what I'd expect from the Hokage's own student."

Sakura flinched in surprise, hearing the voice behind her, but before she could turn around and sink her kunai into the stalker's heart, she felt a big calloused hand with something wet clamping onto her mouth. Unconsciousness quickly took over the tired kunoichi, the last thing she saw, was a cold blood colored eye.

---Back in the cave---

"DAMNIT!!!!!" The blond cursed, enraged, how dare the stupid demon not only strap him down to a bed, naked, with rough chakra ropes that's slowly cutting into his skin. He's been gone for over an hour already, and the rays of sunlight had started to dim, causing the cave become darker and darker with the passing of time.

He screamed again, his throat already coarse, "FUCK YOU KYUUBI!!!!!" the blond cursed himself over and over in his head for releasing the lying demon. What could that fox be doing right now? Naruto mused. He was starting to shiver from the chilling wind that had started to blow in, but before he could do anything, a cloud of white smoke appeared.

"What the-" the helpless blond muttered, straining his eyes to see. He was greeted with the sight of Kyuubi with a body slung on his back. "Who the fuck is that?" he questioned suspiciously.

Kyuubi smirked at lifted his luggage off his shoulder and propped the non-moving body up by its arms, showing pink-hair, a red skirt-

Wait, pink hair????

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS SAKURA DOING HERE!!!!!" Naruto screeched coarsely, voice enraged and filled with pure hatred for the smirking red head.

The demon fox grinned sadistically and said, "Well, this is your punishment for disobeying me," Kyuubi summoned a rock pillar with chains and chained the unmoving body onto the pillar, then jamming a chakra sharpened index finger into the unconscious kunoichi's side mercilessly. "Your 'love' will suffer." He said coldly.

A high-pitched scream erupted from the cave, and Naruto stared in horror as those green eyes were forced open with pain. Blood leaked out of the now wide awake female ninja's side as Kyuubi removed his blood dripping finger harshly, eliciting another agonized scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!!!!!" Naruto roared, eyes unbelievably wide at the site of his teammate screaming. Upon hearing the yell, Sakura swept her slightly blurred gaze over the cave and fixated on the tan mass on the bed.

"N-naruto? W-what are you doing here? W-where am I? How-" Her sentence was cut short and replaced by another scream when Kyuubi poked at her side again with the same finger pushing roughly into the same wound, this time wiggling the intruding finger around, causing immense pain, and more red metallic liquid oozed out. He wore a sadistic smirk on his face, his bloodshot eyes were wide open, fueled by the sight of blood. He pulled his finger out and made Naruto's favorite hand signs, summoning a shadow clone. Then he turned to the shocked blond, still smirking, and purred, "Now Naru-chan, be a good boy and let me take you, otherwise the bitch dies…" He ordered his clone to snap Sakura's arm to emphasize his point.

Hearing Sakura's shrill scream echoing his mind again brought Naruto out of his temporary shock and he broke down in tears. He begged between sobs, turning away from the pink-haired kunoichi, unable to look upon her battered body, "P-p-please Kyuubi, don't h-hurt S-sakura… do whatever you w-want to me…" Kyuubi's maniacal grin widened as he leapt up onto the bed. Naruto out of pure reflex, accidentally lightly kicked the demon fox with his left foot. He quickly regretted his action and muttered, "S-sorry I didn't mean-" but he was cut off by another agonized scream from the other prisoner in the room. The Kyuubi clone had broken her other arm. Tears flowed down her pale face as her pain muddled mind finally pieced together what was going on.

"S-so, y-y-you're K-kyuubi? W-why are you r-r-raping N-naruto?" She managed to whisper, using up a lot of strength.

Kyuubi smiled softly and whispered, "It's not rape…I'm just showing my love to him-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!??!" Naruto screamed, "Do you put your lover in bondage and torture his comrade ruthlessly in front of him? HUH? Is that your definition of love?!? You twisted fucking bastard!!" The blond spat out hatefully, glaring at the man hovering above him.

"That's not good, Naru, you shouldn't talk back to me." Kyuubi wagged his bloody finger at the blond, and motioned to his clone. Another hoarse scream rang out through the night as the clone slowly plucked off all the fingernails on the pink haired ninja's right hand.

Crisp salty tears flowed down Naruto's face freely as he muttered weakly, "I-I'm so sorry, Sakura, this is all my fault…" he sobbed, unable to look at the suffering kunoichi. She was in so much pain, all because of his stupid choice, all because he actually believed that fucking demon. If he didn't listen to the fox, Sakura wouldn't be here right now.

"I-it's al-alright… I-it's not y-your fault," Sakura muttered softly and looked into her love's cerulean eyes passionately, as her own tears cascaded down her pale pained face. She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

Kyuubi turned all his attention back to the broken boy beneath him and licked the salty tears. He trailed a wet path down the flawless tan body with his rough pink tongue. Naruto continued to sob loudly, his eyes closed, shutting off his azure eyes from the rest of the world.

Kyuubi pried the blond's mouth open as gently as he can and placed three long fingers, one coated with the pink haired shinobi's blood, and commanded, "Suck."

Naruto almost puked, repulsed by the vile metallic taste in his mouth, especially since it's his beloved's blood, and reluctantly coated the demon's digits with saliva, knowing that if he didn't obey he'd only hurt Sakura more. Kyuubi smirked, I didn't know that this way would work so well, or I would've done this in the beginning. He removed his fingers from the blond's mouth with a wet "pop" and eyeing his previous vessel's virgin hole, slowing pushed a digit in.

Naruto cried out in pain at the unwelcome intrusion into his body, and Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what the fox demon was going to do. She gasped and yelled, ignoring the throbbing pains in her own body, "No! S-stay off of him you monster!!"

Kyuubi turned to his clone and was about to say something when a pained Naruto interrupted, "No! Don't hurt her anymore… do whatever you want to me… Kyuubi-sama." He uttered, repulsing himself, but turning on the red haired male.

Turning back to his object of desire, Kyuubi, with a glint in his eyes, whispered huskily, "As you wish… Naru-koi." Then he shoved his throbbing needy cock harshly into his captive's hole, sheathing himself completely with one hard thrust.

Naruto screamed out in pure agony, it was just too much to take, he felt his insides rip at multiple places when the demon had jammed his oversized manhood into him. Blood streamed out, but the Kyuubi didn't seem to care and started to move in and out slowly from his captive. The blond hissed in pain every time the cock went in. He reminded himself that he had to do this, if not for himself, at least for Sakura's sake. If he made the crazed demon happy, maybe he'd let his lover go, hopefully not harming her further.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she watched the scene before her agonizingly. Her heart cracked everytime she heard a pained yell or groan from her beloved. Then she made up her mind, even if she were to die, she would save her love, the person that was a ball of sunshine in her life, the man that brought joy back to her life since the day that Sasuke left. If she could die for Naruto, she would die without a moment of hesitation. Slowly she gathered up her chakra and dispersed it into her wounds, healing them slowyly. Hang on Naruto-kun, she thought frantically, her chakra working hard on all the major wounds on her body. Thankfully the Kyuubi clone was too focused on what his master was doing to be paying major attention to his prisoner.

Naruto was starting to lose consciousness from the pain of something hammering into him and his loss of blood from the skin grazing chakra ropes and the rips inside of him. He looked over one last time at Sakura, and widened his eyes. The pink haired shinobi had a very similar black seal spreading across her forehead.

In the next second, the sound of chains breaking can be heard, and Kyuubi whipped his head around just in time to see the kunoichi clasp her hands together, yelling "Reserve Release! Secret Jutsu: Genesis Rebirth!!" (A/N: The technique that Tsunade used when she fought against Orochimaru) Before either Kyuubi can do anything, her wounds closed, and the demon fox clone was smacked into the side of the cave with such force that it made a giant crater in the cave's wall, before it disappeared with a 'poof'.

Sakura then turned and stared at the Kyuubi with all hate and malice glinting over her lime green eyes. She cracked her knuckles menacingly and uttered, "Stay away from him!"

Naruto stared in awe, temporarily forgetting about Kyuubi, and said, "S-sakura-chan, that's baa-chan's jutsu…how-?"

Kyuubi, recovering from his shock, smirked and said, "I don't think so." He bent over, his manhood still inside his blond captive, and licked the trembling blond's ear, eyes on the angered kunoichi the whole time.

Sakura snapped and yelled "You twisted fucker!!!" before charging at the demon fox with a chakra blazing fist.

Just before the moment of impact, Kyuubi disappeared, and the pink haired kunoichi hit to wall behind the demon instead, punching a gaping whole through the cave wall, enabling cold air to rush in.

Naruto widened his eyes and tried to yell as he saw Kyuubi materialize about seven feet behind Sakura, ready to punch a whole in the woman that interrupted his love-making, only to feel his arm pushed aside, and felt another palm hit his heart directly head on. Kyuubi launched backwards from the impact and crashed into a heap against the stone cave wall.

The blond stared in shock and surprise at the newcomer who had just saved his beloved, and realized in more surprise and shock that it was none other than Hyuuga Hinata, heir of the Byakugan. He managed to stutter out, "W-wha? H-how-"

Then he saw two more people rush into the cave, Jiraiya and Kiba, with Akamaru in tow. Hinata gasped and quickly went over to Naruto, cutting the chakra ropes with her chakra scalpel. She was also a renown medical ninja now, with skills on par with Sakura. She is a specialist at the hospital in performing major surgery. And due to her successes, she had finally gotten the respect that she deserved from her father, who also approved of her marriage to Inuzuka Kiba, about six months ago.

"How did you guys find this place?" Naruto asked, as Hinata moved on to heal the many wounds on him, tears shining in her lavender eyes.

Kiba answered grimly, seeing Naruto's battered naked form, "Hinata, on her way back to our house, found some knocked over bags that were spilling from just purchased clothes, and got suspicious. Her suspicions were confirmed when strands of pink hair was also found, so she quickly ran home and got me."

Hinata continued, now moving on to heal Sakura's minor wounds, since her major injuries were healed thanks to her jutsu, "K-Kiba-kun confirmed that it really was S-Sakura-chan, and we wondered what happened to her. Then Jiraiya happened to see us, since he was on the way to Sakura-chan's house, to see if she knew where his student was. Instead, he asked us, and we said that you were in the forest of death, training-"

"Forbidden Sealing Jutsu: Chakra Cancellation!!" Jiraiya yelled and slammed his chakra glowing palm into the injured Kyuubi's stomach area, eliciting a scream from the red haired man. Since Kyuubi had just got released, his power wasn't even up to 20% yet, therefore he got overpowered by the toad sannin. The demon fox fell unconscious, but not before muttering, "N-naruto...". The blond was beyond disgusted, hearing that from the vile demon.

Jiraiya rushed over to Naruto's side and asked worriedly, "Hey brat, that bastard didn't actually, you know, do it to you, did he?" He observed the bed and to his relief, found no white substance on it, but the middle of the sheets were a little wet with blood.

Naruto bit his lip and answered reluctantly, "N-no, he started to, but thanks to Sakura-chan he didn't get to… uh… finish his job, thankfully."

The three newcomers sighed collectively and glanced at Sakura, their eyes carrying their emotions. Sakura nodded and smiled slightly, "So what happened next?"

Kiba answered, "Oh, right. Then we decided that something was wrong, first Naruto disappeared and now you were gone too, but the evidence pointed to a small struggle. So Akamaru and I got your scent and tracked you here. We heard your screams, well, both of your screams from a long distance away already, so we increased our speed and got here just in time."

Naruto looked up gratefully at them, "I- I don't know how to thank you guys, if you guys didn't come in time, Sakura would've been…" at that he broke down and cried, this time tears of thankfulness and joy.

Sakura sat down by Naruto and gave him a peck on his lips. The blond looked up in surprise, and the pink haired kunoichi smiled, a true smile from the heart, and whispered, "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her and grabbed her face gently, pulling her in into a deep kiss. And after they broke apart, he muttered lovingly, looking deep into her green eyes, "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

They were about to kiss again when dog boy yelled, "Get a room you lovey-dovies!" Hinata blushed a deep red colored and smacked Kiba on the head, "K-Kiba!!"

"Ow what was that for?!" the brunette rubbed his abused head, pouting, while Jiraiya was busy taking notes, looking at the new couple with great interest. Naruto yelled accusingly, blushing, "Ero-sennin! You can't take notes and do your research on us!!"

Sakura proceeded to punch the white haired sage right out sailing through the opening of the cave.

---Owari---

* * *

Secret Jutsu: Genesis Rebirth : Repairs damaged cells, healing wounds instantaneously, at the cost of the users life force.

Forbidden Sealing Jutsu: Chakra Cancellation: Sealing Jutsu that seals the victim's chakra temporarily, knocking him out unconscious.

A/N: Yes sorry for the grammar mistakes, the ending could've been better too I guess... I'll change it one day.

R&R!

P.S.: IMPORTANT** Looking for staff for my new community: Complete 100+ Reviews NaruYaoi Fics!! Where excellent yaoi stories with 100+ reviews can be found! If you love Naruto Yaoi, and want to be a staff, leave a note for me in your review! Thx!**


End file.
